Fios dourados e Flores roxas
by Haru no hana
Summary: Hinata observava o por do sol em um belo jardim de flores roxas, quando um homem loiro se juntou a ela... quem sera ele? sua nova paixao... Deidara s2 Hinata 2shot
1. Chapter 1

Fic de twoshot... Ta linda! A li 'e um genio admitam...

Por isso eu amo ela! XD Agora e so esperar aquela cabessuda escrever o cap 2 E ela vai se não quiser morrer (hanna)

By lii-chan

Fios dourados e flores roxas ao por do sol

Estava quase anoitecendo, era esperada a hora mais bonita do dia, o pôr-do-sol.

Ali, perto de um jardim de flores roxas, passeava uma figura feminina de pele muito branca, cabelos morenos e olhos da cor d sua pele. Enquanto passeava pelo jardim, a procura do melhor lugar para se ver o lindo momento tão aguardado, viu uma figura diferente.

Era um homem loiro vestindo uma enorme capa preta com nuvens vermelhas espalhadas pela mesma. Ela decidiu seguir, talvez ele também estivesse ali para ver o pôr-do-sol, andou ate achar o lugar ideal. Mas aquela figura anterior cismava em não sair de sua cabeça.

"Quem será aquele homem que estava tão majestosamente parado observando o céu?" pensava ela enquanto admirava o pôr-do-sol que estava ainda mais lindo do que o normal.

Na mesma hora do dia seguinte, a menina dos cabelos morenos voltou, ela decidiu tomar o mesmo caminho que havia feito no dia anterior, para que, se tivesse sorte, reencontrar com aquela figura que a deixara tão animada e ao mesmo tempo tão intrigada.

Não deu outra, no mesmo lugar, lá estava ele, com os lindos cabelos loiros numa posse tão linda quanto a dia anterior mas fazendo o mesmo olhar para o céu. Ela parou por alguns minutos e seguiu seu caminho, tentando achar um lugar em que pudesse apreciar o momento e ao mesmo tempo poder pensar na figura do homem.

Na manha seguinte, acordou cedo, não conseguira dormir direito, só pensava na ilustre figura do homem loiro do jardim de flores roxas, ela passou o dia ansiando voltar para o jardim no mesmo horário para poder reencontrar com sua mais nova paixão.

Ela passeava pela cidade tentando procurar seu misterioso amado mas não o achava em lugar qualquer, enquanto caminhava por uma rua ela foi surpreendida por uma figura, um homem loiro também, ficou animada, um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto mas não durou muito ao ver que era só mais um de seus amigos, Naruto, que vinha perguntar o porquê dela estar andando pelas ruas naquela hora, o que não era o costume da menina pois ela gostava de ficar em sua casa, se preparando para ir ao jardim e ver o pôr-do-sol.

"Oi Naruto, estou procurando uma pessoa mas, acho não esta por aqui, bom, já vou indo, ate tchau." respondeu ela ao garoto que com uma cara confusa falou apenas

"tchau...".

Enquanto a menina dos cabelos morenos voltava para sua casa, o menino ainda confuso fica parado na mesma posição olhando-a fixamente, nisso, ele começou a pensar em motivos prováveis do por que e que sua amiga estaria procurando alguém por ali. Como não achava nenhum motivo, foi em direção de seu restaurante favorito para comer ramen pois estava morrendo d fome.

A menina, não voltara para sua casa, ela havia ido direto para o jardim d flores roxas a espera de poder ver seu amado, mas chego muito cedo, ele ainda não havia chegado então, sem ter o que fazer foi dar uma volta pelo jardim enquanto esperava ansiosamente pela hora em que ela pudesse ir ao mesmo local de onde saíra há poucos minutos e reencontrar com o homem loiro a quem amava.

No curto passeio ela viu alguns casais de namorados a espera do pôr-do-sol, e quando ela os via, ela só conseguia pensar em uma coisa, nele e nela juntos esperando o pôr-do-sol, que nem os casais q ela vira. Deu o horário em que costumava ver seu amado, e sem demoras foi ao encontro dele.

Lá estava ele, agora sentado d tal forma que fez a menina suspirar fundo e sem querer fazer um barulho que quase não dava para ouvir e para a felicidade e ao mesmo tempo infelicidade da menina, ele não havia ouvido, ou pelo menos não comentou nada sobre a presença dela por ali. Com medo de perder seu momento do dia favorito, saiu d perto do homem e foi procurar um lugar para sentar e observar o lindo pôr-do-sol.

De noite, ela sonhou com ele, mas foi um sonho estranho para ela pois ate então, só havia gostado d um menino, e não era tão forte quanto à paixão q ela esta sentindo por este homem, que ela nem mesmo sabe o nome, só sabe que ele gosta do pôr-do-sol, tem cabelos loiros e usa uma capa preta com nuvens vermelhas, mas sabe que só isso já bastava para ela, pos ela estava apaixonada, foi paixão a primeira vista e nada poderia mudar isso, ela estava decidida, iria tentar falar com o homem mas, como? Não tinha coragem.

Contra sua vontade, teve que acordar cedo, pois tinha uma missão importante com o seu time, no caminho para o escritório da Hokage, ela tentava achar o seu amado mas não conseguira,a única coisa que conseguiu foi encontrar novamente seu amigo Naruto que mais uma vez perguntou o que ela fazia por ali tão cedo. Sarcasticamente ele perguntou se ela ainda estava procurando uma pessoa mas o que ouviu como resposta o deixou de certa forma um pouco intrigado.

"Na verdade, Naruto, estou sim mas não estou aqui só para isso, tenho uma missão com meu time, tenho que ir ao escritório de Tsunade-sama." Foi o que respondeu a menina.

O menino pensativo a acompanhou durante o trajeto pois também queria falar com a Tsunade-sama.

"Quem sera que Hinata tanto procura?" pensava ele. A menina por sua vez não comentou nada com o menino e tão pouco ficou vermelha como era o costume, e isso fez Naruto pensar ainda mais.

"Por que sera que Hinata seta tão esquisita? Ela não era assim... O que sera que deve estar havendo??" ele pensava intrigado com todo o mistério da menina e essa pessoa a quem tanto procurava e também ao seu novo comportamento junto dele.

Os dois chegaram ao lugar desejado, o escritório da Hokage, lá eles encontraram mais dois de seus amigos e a Hokage começaram a dar as instruções da missão, eles teria que ir atrás de um homem, muito importante para a resolução de uma outra missão, ele deveria chegar a Konoha a salvo, mas ele é muito importante então, haverá obstáculos pelo caminho. Ela mandou também, que o menino loiro também fosse junto, e os quatro ninjas saíram do escritório em direção ao grande portão de Konoha para irem atrás deste homem.

A menina não gostou muito de Ter que ir a uma missão logo agora que havia encontrado seu grande amor, mas como não podia questionar uma ordem da Hokage, foi com seus amigos, a viajem era cansativa, tiveram que parar para acampar por duas noites mas no fim conseguiram chegar ao lugar em que encontrariam o homem que precisavam.

O grupo de amigos entrou na cidade desconhecida e se dividiram em dois grupos de dois para procurarem o homem, a menina de cabelos morenos teve que ir junto do menino loiro, ela não reclamou, não fazia diferença o que ela queria mesmo era terminar logo aquela missão e poder voltar para sua cidade e poder rever seu grande amor.

Quando ela e o menino andavam pelas ruas da cidade, ela avistou de longe uma silhueta muito parecida com a do homem loiro a quem estava apaixonada, ela parou no mesmo momento, olhou fixamente para o local em que estava a silhueta, o menino confuso com o comportamento da menina também parou e começou a olhar para o mesmo local que ela tento descobrir o que ela estava observando, sem ela perceber, começou a andar em direção da silhueta, ela não sabia de quem era mas tinha quase certeza de que era de seu amado.

"Mas como ele seta aqui, tão longe do jardim? E o mais importante, por quê?" pensava ela enquanto andava para seu destino.

Mas antes que ela pudesse chegar perto o suficiente do homem, o menino loiro que a acompanhava a segurou pelo braço e a parou perguntando para onde ela estava indo, e como se ela estivesse sonhando, olhou para ele e falou:

"Desculpe-me, achei que tivesse visto o homem..." O menino não acreditou na mentira da amiga mas não argumentou sua opinião, apenas continuou andando de volta para rua de onde haviam saído. A menina porem, continuou ali parada, olhou para o lado e viu que a silhueta havia desaparecido, ela esfregou seus olhos e voltou a olhar pro lado, mais uma vez não havia visto nada, ela pensou como isso teria acontecido mas não deu tempo de se fazer muitas perguntas pois seu amigo já estava gritando seu nome e a chamando para retomarem o caminho.

Enfim de volta a Konoha, ela havia terminado a missão, a primeira coisa que quis fazer foi dar mais uma olhada pela cidade, seu amigo que a acompanhara pela missão, estranhando seu comportamento decidiu segui-la mas sem que ela o percebesse, ela andou por muitas ruas da cidade mais nada encontrara, o menino que a seguia ficava cada vez mais confuso,

"Afinal, o que será que ela tanto procura?!" ele pensava a quase todo segundo de sua incansável viajem atrás da menina.

Já estava ficando tarde, e estava chegando à hora de ir rever seu amado, das procuras pela cidade seguiu para o jardim das flores roxas, ansiosa para ver o homem loiro e poder ver o pôr-do-sol do jeito que ela mais gostava. O menino loiro não descansou nem por um minuto, estava sempre ali na cola de sua amiga e não foi diferente no caminho para o jardim.

Ela havia chegado ao jardim, estava indo pelo caminho que tomava desde o dia em que vira a figura do homem por quem se apaixonara, estava chegando perto, seu coração batia tão forte que ela ficou com medo de que ele a ouvisse mas nem isso a impediu de ir ve-lo, chegou ao local e na hora e sempre, e lá estava ele, sentado na grama encostado numa arvore olhando o céu a espera do lindo pôr-do-sol, ela ficou um pouco escondida entre uns arbustos e começou a admirá-lo de longe como sempre fazia. O menino loiro que a seguia desde que haviam chegado a Konoha também se escondera e procurou o alvo de sua amiga, e quando encontrou ficou surpreso, espantado e não agüentou mais, foi para a casa, um pouco triste, um pouco decepcionado,

"Será que ele que seta fazendo a Hinata ficar diferente? O que sera que seta havendo? Quem eh esse homem??" ele pensava durante todo o trajeto ate sua Casa.

Ele não conseguira dormiu direito, talvez o mais certo fosse dizer que ele nem havia dormido, ele só conseguia pensar em sua amiga, o que será que estava havendo com ele, ate esse momento ele nunca sentira nada por ela, será... Será que ele estava gostando dela? Ele não sabia responder mas, ele sabia que não conseguia tira-la de seus pensamentos em hora alguma.

De tarde, ele saiu apenas para comer, e aproveitou para dar uma volta pela cidade e tentar fazer com que a menina de cabelos morenos saísse de sua cabeça, mas a tentativa foi em vão. Em sua volta pela cidade ele a viu mais uma vez indo em direção ao jardim,

"Deve estar indo ver aquele cara" pensou ele, e começou a segui-la sem nem mesmo perceber. Quando se deu conta já estava ali escondido vendo a menina observar o homem, naquele momento ele não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas era totalmente diferente de tudo q havia sentido antes desse dia.

Nos sonhos do menino, só aparecia ela, sua mais nova paixão mas, ele ainda era muito criança para esses tipos de sentimentos e sem saber lidar com eles, resolveu tentar esquece-la se apaixonando por outra, mas como se apaixonar por outra se a menina dos cabelos morenos não saia de sua cabeça? Ele apelou para pedir em namoro alguém que pudesse fazer ciúmes na menina, mas... Quem poderia ser essa pessoa? E será que ele teria coragem de trair seus sentimentos ficando com outra que não era sua amada? O jeito foi tentar.

Algumas semanas se passaram e lá estava ele com sua nova namorada, uma menina de cabelos loiro, lindos olhos verdes com uma pele bem branquinha, ele estava com ela não só por gostar dela mas, também para tentar fazer ciúmes em sua verdadeira amada.

Dois dias depois de começar a namorar com a menina loira, ele quis levá-la para o jardim de flores roxas, para tentar encontrar com a menina q ganhou seu coração e fazer ciúmes para ela. O mais novo casal de Konoha chegou ao jardim, ele avistou sua verdadeira paixão e então, passou bem em sua frente para tentar puxar sua atenção, mas de nada adiantou pois ela não desgrudava o olhar de seu amado homem de lindos cabelos loiros. Frustrado com a tentativa fracassada, se contentou em ver o pôr-do-sol com sua namorada.

Mas isso não o fez desistir, eles voltaram lá durante 3 dias, no quarto dia a menina de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes não podem ir ao jardim e o menino teve que ir sozinho, ele foi convencido de que nesse dia ele iria falar com a menina de cabelos morenos, puxar assunto com ela e se der sorte ate tirar o homem de sua cabeça para que enfim ele pudesse achar algum espaço na cabeça de sua amada.

Lá foi ele para o jardim, pensado para si mesmo

"E hoje! E hoje que eu vou falar com ela!" mas sua alegria não durou muito pois bem quando ele estava chegando perto da menina, ele pode ver um contorno de uma pessoa perto dela, perto ate demais, ele sentiu-se ficar vermelho, se escondeu rapidamente e ficou ouvindo a conversa.

Nesse momento, a menina estava passando por uma situação um tanto embaraçosa mas essa era a situação a que esperara tantos e tantos dias, o dia em que ela falaria com ele.

Quando ela chegou ao jardim, e foi aonde sempre ia, viu que seu amado não estava no mesmo local, estranhou e começou a olhar para os lados, com um susto, ele chegou por trás dela e falou

"Estou aqui." Ela com o rosto vermelho não conseguiram pronunciar nenhuma palavra se quer, mas ele sabia exatamente o que dizer, era como se ele também estivesse esperando por este momento.

"Eu já sabia que você vinha todos os dias aqui, no começo estranhei, mas depois percebi o por que." Ela ainda muito vermelha, não pronunciava nenhuma palavra, e ele continuava falando

"Mas teve uns dias que você não vinha, fui ver porque e acabei encontrando sem querer com você numa cidade, se lembra? Pena que não deu tempo de conversarmos." Enfim ela falou

"Então era você... Sabia." Ele sorrio e afirmou com a cabeça, ele dizia também que todos os dias, logo depois que ela ia embora para ver o pôr-do-sol, ele ia atrás dela, o rosto da menina já não estava mais tão vermelho um pouco rosa talvez, ele continuou a falar, ela nem sempre tava prestando atenção pois estava um pouco mais preocupada em observar mais de perto o corpo, o rosto, o jeito, tudo de seu amado. Não demorou muito para terminarem a conversa, ele falou que tinha um compromisso e que no dia seguinte estaria esperando por ela, e foi embora. Ela ficou parada no mesmo lugar por um tempo e depois também foi embora, agora que já tinha perdido maior parte do pôr-do-sol, ela queria ir para sua casa, deitar em sua cama e se deliciar com seus mais lindos sonhos.

Enquanto todo o dialogo entre o homem e sua amada, ele prestara muita atenção, ficava atento a cada gesto que ambos faziam e a cada palavra que o homem pronunciava, ele ficava com mais raiva, com mais ciúmes, e se perguntava .

"Por que não eu? Por que ele? Quem e ele?!". Ele realmente não tivera um bom dia, e isso resultou em pesadelos de noite.

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 – final O sonho de Hinata

Os dias foram se passando. A menina de cabelos morenos estava cada vez mais proxima de seu amor, depois do dia em que se falaram, ela ficou mais confiante perto dele e ate já comecara a assistir o por-do-sol ao lado dele.

Isso não deixava Naruto muito feliz, mas ele não podia fazer nada, realmente não podia pois tambem tinha que cuidar de sua namorada e já se acostumara a ficar com ela, mesmo assim não esquecia de sua verdadeira paixao, e nem queria esquecer, sabia que a hora certa chegaria.

Era uma Segunda-feira, a menina havia acordado tarde pois estava tendo um maravolhoso sonho, nele seu amor se declarava para ela e vice-versa e sob a luz alaranjada do por-do-sol eles se beijaram. Por causa desse sonho ela se decidira, seria hoje! Ia ser hoje o dia em que ela iria declarar seus verdadeiros sentimentos ao homem loiro.

Durante o dia, treinou bastante, estava cada vez mais motivada e mais feliz desde o dia em que ela pode ouvir a voz do lindo homem. Seus amigos do time e ate mesmo sua sensei ficaram realmente impressionados perante as habilidades da menina.

"Ate que enfim!" falou a menina que andava em direcao ao jardim de flores roxas com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Chegou a hora! Eu vou conseguir!" repetia para si mesma.

Estava bem em frente da entrada do jardim, parou, suspirou profundamente, colocou as mãos sobre o peito, fechou os olhos, pensou para si mesma

"E agora!" e entao entrou indo diretamente ao encontro de seu amor. Ela estava tao entretida com seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que alguem estava lhe sguindo. Era Naruto, sua namorada havia saido em uma missao e entao ele resolveu dar uma olhada em sua amada.

Ela havia chegado ao lugar em que sempre se encontravam, parou ao lado de seu amor e antes que ela pudesse pronunciar alguma palavra, ele falou:

"Hinata-chan, sinto em te decepcionar mas terei que ir em uma missao muito importante e não poderei voltar aqui por um tempo. Desculpe-me" Um breve silencio, ela tinha ficado bem decepcionada, resolveu entao adiar mais um pouco sua declaracao, se ele ia sair em uma missao tao importante assim, ela não queria preocupa-lo com os seus sentimentos.

Vendo que ela havia baixado os olhos e ficado imovel, ele perguntou como se soubesse que ela queria dizer algo importante:

"Voce quer me dizer alguma coisa?" Ela levantou os olhos em um susto e pensou "Sera que ele já sabe?"

"Na-não deidara-kun..." ele respondeu apenas com: "un..." E um silencio tomou conta do lugar. Quem o quebrou foi ela.

"So... Não se esqueca de mim, por-favor." Visto que ela ainda estava de pe, ele se levantou, olhou nos olhos dela e falou:

"Nunca esqueceria de voce." E a colocou em seus bracos cuidadosamente, ela era menor que ele entao seu rosto ficou colado no peito dele. Isso fez com que ele sentisse as lagrimas dela molhar sua capa.

"Não chore, eu voltarei logo para ficar com voce e ..." preferio não terminar a frase, ela não se importou, mas, ainda solucando falou:

" Prometa que ira voltar. Por-favor"

"Eu prometo" disse ele apertando um pouco mais a menina em seus bracos. "entao eu ficarei te esperando." E foi assim, abracados que assistiram ate o final do por-do-sol.

Naruto, que observava de longe a cena comecou a soluçar e lagrimas comecaram a brotar de seus olhos. "Hin-na-ta-chan" Foi a única coisa que ele falou ante de sair correndo desesperadamente não sabendo nem para onde ia. Ele correu por quase toda a vila ate chegar a um beco em que derrepente parou, viu um homem bem a sua frente, levantou a cabeca para olhar direito, enxugou algumas lagrimas de seu rosto e percebeu que o homem a sua frente era nada mais, nada menos que aquele por quem Hinata estava apaixonada.

Com um tom frio em sua voz falou:

"VOCE!" Apontou para ele e um único sentimento tomou conta de seu corpo, a raiva, seu chacra comecou a mudar, suas feicoes tambem mudavam, era a kyubi. O homem calmamente falou:

"Não pense que eu não percebi, voce estava me espionando enquanto eu estava com a minha querida Hinata no jardim, vejo que voce tambem gosta dela, não e?"

"Eu amo ela! Muito mais do que voce." Disse Naruto cada vez mais tomado pela raiva. Um singelo sorrido brotou no rosto do Deidara, mas logo desapareceu, Naruto que não e nem um pouco paciente foi logo resmungando.

"Do que esta rindo? Eu não estou brincando, eu amo a Hinata, diferente de voce que so brinca com os sentimentos dela!"

Agora Naruto passara dos limites, Deidara ficou furioso, se aproximou de Naruto e disse com um tom de voz mais forte:

"Nunca mais diga isso! Eu amo a Hinata mais do que tudo, agora eu tenho que ir, espero ver voce novamente para acertarmos a conta." Dito isso ele desapareceu. Naruto foi se acalmando lentamente, sua cara havia voltado ao que era antes, juntamente com seu chacra e foi para sua casa dormir.

No dia seguinte Hinata acordou um pouco triste pois sabia que não iria ver seu grande amor hoje. Ela se vestiu calmamente, não tinha a minima pressa pra ir treinar. Ela chegou ao campo de treinamento e seus parceiros e sua sensei já estavam la esperando, para sua surpresa eles não estavam treinando e estavam muito serios. Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, sua sensei deu a ordem.

"Vamos rapido, a Tsunade-sama esta esperando-nos."

"Hai!" todos disseram e partiram para o escritorio da Godaime.

Quando chegaram, perceberam que Kakashi, Sakura e Naruto já estavam no escritorio e que Tsunade-sama estava com uma expressao muito seria e foi ela que quebrou o silencio.

"Voces terao que ir em uma missao urgente, a Akatsuki capturou outro bijuu e já estao tirando ele de seu portador, voces tem que ir ate la e salva-lo imediatamente, tragam-o para ca o mais rapido possivel, voces tem 3 horas para se preparar, não podemos perder tempo!"

"Hai!" e todos sairam rapidamente em direcao de suas casas para se arrumarem e sairem para a importante e inesperada missao.

Duas horas haviam se passado e Hinata achou melhor ir direto para o portao de Konoha para esperar os seus companheiros, ao chegar la ela viu q Naruto já havia chegado antes dela

"Ele deve estar preocupado com o portador do bijuu, alem do mais... ele tambem e um". Ela se aproximou dele, e aconteceu o que nunca havia acontecido antes, ela alem de não Ter ficado vermelha, ela que comecou a falar com ele.

"Oi Naruto-san " Ele por sua vez, corou um pouco mas, conseguiu disfarcar e disse

"Oi Hinata-chan".

Ela apenas sorrio e procurou um lugar para se sentar, Naruto continuou de pe, de vez enquando ele deviava seu olhar para ela, que estava muito destraida pensando em seu amor e não percebia os olhares de Naruto. Ele queria quebrar o silencio mas, não sabia como, ele não era mais o mesmo perto dela. Depois de um tempo ele perguntou se ela estava treinando muito, ela falou falou que sim, ele deu um sorriso ele queria conversar mais so que não sabia como.

Para o alivio dele, Kakashi-sensei e os outros já estavam chegando. Eram 3 horas em ponto quando Kurenai-sensei chegou e eles puderam ir à direcao do esconderijo da Akatsuki. Durante a viajem todos estavam percebendo que Naruto estava diferente, ele não estava tao alegre, tao empolgado como era antes, a única que não percebia isso era Hinata, ela realmente tinha tirado ele da cabeca e seu novo amor tomou conta de todos seus pensamentos.

Com a ajuda de Pakkun, o cachorro ninja de Kakashi, eles conseguiram encontrar rapidamente o esconderijo da Akatsuki, porem, já estava muito tarde, eles resolveram acampar ali perto e de manha cedo fazer um ataque surpresa para a Akatsuki. Foi uma noite longa, a primeira que ficou de vijia foi Sakura, entao Naruto, que não estava conseguindo durmir, aproveitou isso para falar com a amiga sobre o que sentia e quem sabe se ela não podia dar alguns conselhos.

"Sakura-chan, posso conversar com voce um pouquinho?" Ele comecou,

"Claro Naruto-kun, sobre o que quer conversar? " ela respondeu a ele.

"Ah... e que já faz um tempo, que não estou mais conseguindo durmir... não estou conseguindo tirar uma menina de meus pensamentos... o que e isso Sakura-chan?"

A menina deu um leve sorriso e falou:

"Bom Naruto-kun, isso se chama amor, o que significa que voce esta gostando dessa menina."

"Mas, mas, lembra quando eu gostava de voce...?"

"Como eu poderia esquecer xD" ela disse se lembrando das situacoes que ele metia ela por causa de seu amor platonico.

"Pois e, agora e diferente, eu não sei por que mas e diferente..."

" claro que e diferente! Comigo foi so um amorzinho de escola, pelo que estou percebendo, este seu novo amor parece ser de verdade."

"E qual a diferenca o.o?"

"Como voce e bobinho u.u. A diferenca e que antes, voce gostava de mim mas não era tao forte, agora, e diferente, voce gosta muuuuito dessa menina, ela te pegou de jeito!"

"o.O verdade Sakura-chan. Nossa como voce e inteligenti :D"

"hauhauhuah voce e que e bobinho. Maaas e ai? Quem e essa menina que conseguiu fazer com que voce nem dormisse direito? Ela deve ser muito linda e legal pra fazer uma coisa dessas com voce."

"Aaaah, ela e mesmo muito linda, e legal, e inteligente, e..."

"Ok, ok Naruto-kun, já entendi. Agora quem e essa menina heein?!"

"Nhaa Sakura-chan, voce conhece ela..."

"Ah e! Lembrei, voce esta namorando com a Ino-chan, e ela ne? Que coisa, nunca pensei que alguem como ela pudesse fazer tal coisa com voce o.oº"

Foi entao que ele se lembrou que estava namorando, e a sua namorada era a melhor amiga de Sakura-chan, ou seja, ele não podia revelar que seu verdadeiro amor era Hinata, senao Sakura iria ficar muito transtornada e com raiva dele.

"_Amor e uma coisa muito complicada . _" pensou ele. E colocando a mao na cabeca, falou:

"Hehe, e ela mesmo. "

"Oun que fofo! Desejo boa sorte para voce, e vai durmir agora por que senao, amanha voce não vai conseguir lutar direito contra a akatsuki u.u"

"Hai!" Mas quando ele ia saindo de perto da amiga, ele parou de repente, virou-se para ela e falou com um sorriso quase forcado no rosto"

"Sakura-chan, não fala nada disso para a Ino-chan ta?"

"Ta bom Naruto-kun, vai sero nosso segradinho ." disse ela sorrindo.

"Obrigada " disse ele, e en seguida voltou para seu cochonete.

"_Esse Naruto... e uma piada!" _pensava ela.

Amanheceu, Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sai, Naruto e Hinata, estavam apenas esperando o sinal de Kakashi para poder invadir o esconderijo da Akatsuki. Estavam todos em possicao. E o sinal foi dado.

Depois de alguns minutos eles conseguiram entrar na Akatsuki, essa era a chance deles, com o Byakugan de Hinata, eles cnseguiram ver onde eles estavam e foram ate la correndo, pelo visto eles já esperavam pelo ataque dos ninjas de Konoha, e para a surpresa dos times da mesma, eles já tinham terminado com a retirada do bijuu e estavam todos prontos para lutar.

Uma coisa chamou a atencao de Hinata, mesmo estando escuro la dentro, ela conseguiu ver uma cabeleira amarela, e logo reconheceu ser o Deidara. Involuntariamente ela susurrou o nome dele, como Naruto estava do seu lado, ele conseguiu ouvir o que ela disse e olhou na mesma direcao do homem, a raiva ia tomando conta de seu corpo novamente.

Antes que ele pudesse ir direto atacar o homem, Kakashi que estava ao seu lado, o segurou e disse para ter um pouquinho mais de calma. Ele não queria ter calma, ele queria acabar com o homem naquele momento. Naruto tentava dessesperadamente sair das maos de kakashi, que o segurava muito forte, Hinata por sua vez, ficou paralizada, ela não gostava muito de lutar, lutar contra seu grande amor, era impossivel para ela.

Do outro lado, ele tambem, percebera que ela estava ali, por um tempo tambem ficou um pouco paralizado, não queria lutar contra ela, não queria que ela se machucasse muito menos morrese.

Enquanto isso, algumas figuram desapareciam, nem todos da Akatsuki iam lutar. Kakashi deu as ultimas ordens e eles comecaram a lutar, menos Naruto, Hinata e Kakashi, ele ainda estava segurando Naruto. Deidara tambem não tinha comecado a lutar ainda, ele sabia qual era seu oponente, ele queria lutar contra Naruto, o menino que tambem amava Hinata. Naruto e Deidara, ambos pensaram a mesma coisa _"Eu vou acabar com voce!"_.

Kakashi já não podia mais ficar segurando Naruto, tinha que ajudar seus colegas, ele o soltou e, entao, ele e Dedara foram duelar. Kakashi entao, so podia torcer para ele, se virou e viu Hinata parada, ele se aproximou dela e falou"

"Algo erado Hinata-san?"

"N-não Kakashi-sensei, desculpe..."

"Ok, esta vendo aquele homem que esta lutando contra Sakura?"

Ela olhou para a direcao onde Sakura lutava contra um homem corcunda que controlava marionetes e disse:

"S-sim"

"Quero que voce va la e ajude a Sakura."

"Hai!" ela obedeceu as ordens do sensei e foi ajudar Sakura, enquanto ele se aproximava de Kurenai que lutava contra um homem que ele conhecia muito bem, Itachi.

Era uma luta dificil, afinal ele era Akatsukis, a luta que mais chamavam a atencao de todos era a de Naruto e Deidara, Naruto já estava com uma das caudas da Kyubi, o que tava dando um pouco mais de trabalho para Deidara, do outro lado da luta, Hinata estava preocupada com o seu amor, não sabia o que fazer, ela não queria que Naruto o matasse, e tambem não queria que ele matasse Naruto. Ela lutava quase chorando, Sakura viu o que estava acontecendo com a amiga mas não podia cuidar dela naquele momento, tinha que prestar atencao na luta.

Muitos minutos estavam se passando, e Hinata estava cada vez mais preocupada, mais tensa, nem conseguia prestar atencao direito na luta, de minuto em minuto ela olhava para o lado e via Naruto e Deidara numa luta incrivel. Ate que, ela percebeu que Naruto já não estava mais so com uma das caudas da Kyubi, ela se espantou ao ver que já era tres caudas, essa desconcentracao resultou em um ataque direto de Sasori, mas gracas ao seu Byakugan ela conseguiu se esquivar rapidamente, mas foi quase.

O que havia acabado de acontecer chamou a atencao de Deidara, que tambem estava prestando atencao na luta de Hinata. Isso fez com que ele perdesse a concentracao na sua luta e não visse que Naruto estava preperando o golpe final, um golpe estremamente forte e perigoso, o chacra que ele usava para fazer esse golpe chocou muitos e principalmente Hinata, que olhou de repente e não podia mais aguentar, deixou sua amiga sozinha na luta e saiu correndo em direcao de Deidara.

Deidara percebeu o golpe de Naruto, mas não quis nem saber, sua amada estava correndo em sua direcao e em sua frente estava seu grande rival preparando seu temivel golpe, ela vinha rapido, Naruto não percebeu que ela vinha, ele já estava correndo em direcao de Deidara.

Hinata que não queria que seu amor morresse se pos no meio da luta, e do golpe, ela que ia recebe-lo, Deidara não acreditou, saiu de seu estado de paralizia e correu ate Hinata para ver se ainda conseguia salva-la, os dois se abracaram e se beijaram profundamente, "Eu te amo! Muito!" disse ele num susurro em meio ao beijo.

"Eu tambem! Te amo, como nunca amei ninguem!" ela falou cheia de confianca. Agora mais do que nunca ela queria ficar ao lado dele, ela não sabia o que iria acontecer depois que recebesse o golpe, nem quis saber, so de poder ter estado abraçada com seu amor, poder ter beijado-o, era com se ela estivesse em um de seus sonhos, mas era real, ele estava ali, se declarando para ela, beijando ela, mesmo não sabendo o que poderia acontecer depois, ela estava muito feliz.

Naruto vinha chegando, agora odiava ainda mais seu oponente, pois ele estava beijando sua amada, ele estava beijando a menina que ele mais amava. Não conseguiu aguentar mais nem um minuto, mesmo sabendo que Hinata estava la, atacou ele com toda a forca que ele tinha.

Um brilho tomou conta do lugar, Naruto havia dado seu ultimo golpe, o que resolveria toda aquela luta. Dentro da grande bola do brilho do golpe, estavam Deidara e Hinata, abracados, mesmo tendo recebido aquele golpe eles não quiserm se separar, agora que estavam juntos não queriam saber se ficaram mortos ou vivos, so queria estar juntos.

Todos haviam parado, estavam olhando para a bola enorme que envolvia, Naruto, Deidara e Hinata. Ela ia se apagando aos poucos, e entao eles puderam ver o que acontecera direito. Para a grande surpresa de todos, Naruto errou de proposito o golpe, ele atingiu uma rocha que agora estava em pedacinhos minusculos e o casal que estava abraçado, continuaram abracados, de olhos fechados esperando o que iria acontecer realmente.

Naruto estava exausto, ele caiu no chao inconsiente, aquele golpe consumira muito chacra seu, o casal não queria se separar mas, foram obrigados, mesmo o golpe tendo atingido a pedra, eles receberam alguns golpes mas não o suficiente para morrerem, os dois tambem cairam no chao.

Sakura foi em direcao de Hinata e Deidara enquanto Kakashi correu para socorrer Naruto. Os tres foram levados para o hospital de Konoha, ate mesmo Deidara. Alguns dias se passaram e eles enfim acordaram, Naruto havia acordado primeiro, pelo fato da Kyubi dentro dele ter ajudado na recuperacao.

Quando Hinata acordou, ela viu o homem que amava sentado em uma cadeira ao seu lado, quando ele acordou a primeira coisa que ele fez foi ir direto ao encontro de sua amada. Depois de um tempo, eles já estavam todos recuperados totalmente e entao os tres puderam conversar e se entender. Naruto se conformou em não poder ficar com Hinata, afinal, ele não podia forca-la. Enquanto isso, Deidara e Hinata se amavam cada vez mais.

Todos os dias eles voltavam no jardim de flores roxas e la eles se beijavam a luz do por-do-sol, como Hinata havia sonhado antes, eles estavam mais felizes do que nunca.

FIM :D

Entao Hinata e Deidara tiveram seu _Happy-Ever-After_ \o/


End file.
